


hello, thank you

by haromero



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, awkward teenager first time sex, haruka being strangely all-knowing, rin being flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haromero/pseuds/haromero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they win and are subsequently disqualified from the match Rin is too keyed up to just head back to Samezuka, and he instead finds himself at a place he thought he'd never get to go back to: Haruka's house. While he means to just talk things out more, be more open, Haruka evidently has other plans on the direction he wants to take their rekindled friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, thank you

Rin kind of wants to turn back. Badly. He feels much more emotionally spent now that the high of winning has worn off and his boundless energy has fallen from his shoulders like lead. Which just makes it harder to decide what to do: going back to Samezuka means a long trek back to the station to catch the last train, and staying means, well… staying means knocking on Haruka’s door.

He’s not even altogether sure what his intention is in being here, just that he really felt like he needed to at the time. His heart felt too full when Samezuka started loading up the buses, so he rejected the ride back to the dorms and decided to jog it out. And now here he is, in front of the house of a childhood friend he’s only just reconnected with. Kinda. Rin isn’t even all too sure on that matter. They swam together. The talked a bit. And then they separated back into their school teams.

He takes one step toward the door, and then another. And then lifts his hand to knock. He feels stupid that this is such a huge deal, but it’s a _huge deal_ for him. His knuckles are pressed silently to the door, and then he cringes and takes a deep breath and… knocks.

“Are you even awake?” Rin asks out loud, scowling. It’s late. And they have school tomorrow. And he’s going to miss the last train. If all else fails he supposes he could text Makoto and ask to stay over but--

The door slides open and Rin’s back goes rigid, eyes momentarily blinded by the soft light filtering from out the kitchen and into the entrance. When his eyes adjust they land on Haruka’s visibly shocked face, and he promptly forgets everything he meant to say in this exact moment.

“ _Rin_?” Haruka asks, trepidation and curiosity mingling in his tone. Rin simply nods, responds “yo”, and that’s all Haruka needs to open the door a little wider. He shifts his body to the left and leaves enough room for Rin to slip by but not without their elbow clunking together.

“Long time no see,” Rin attempts to joke, and then feels horribly awkward when Haruka doesn’t say anything. He looks up to find Haruka’s face still shocked. “I came to talk.”

Haruka nods, and they stand there awkwardly for a moment. It’s laughable to Rin, as he thinks back to their shouting and tumbling around in the dirt. And now here they are in Haruka’s house, standing around like they’ve only just met and have nothing to talk about. He knows that Haruka has always been the strong, silent type but this is a bit much.

“Can I come in?” he asks, more to break the ice than as an actual question. He kicks himself for not thinking of anything better, considering they’re already in the house.

But it hits the intended mark and Haruka visibly twitches before turning away from the entry. _This is so fucking awkward_ , Rin thinks to himself, cringes, rubs his eyes before following. He had forgotten how old Haruka’s house felt, and is surprised when the floorboards creak a bit under his feet. The house smells humid, like summer personified, and it’s apparent that the air conditioning isn’t on. Suddenly Rin’s incredibly conscious of the sweat collecting in the small of his back.

“This way,” Haruka says. Rin expects to be ushered into the kitchen or living room, wherever the light is coming from down the hall, but Haruka takes him in the opposite direction. They walk up a flight of stairs, then go to the first door on the left. When Haruka turns on the light Rin is surprised to see… a bed?

“Your room?” he asks without thinking, and is glad his nerves are wearing off enough that he can speak more openly. He feels something shoot through his body--excitement? Or maybe insecurity?--when Haru nods and makes a motion for Rin to enter.

Rin isn’t surprised to find an incredibly simple room. Clean, but not necessarily tidy. A swimsuit strewn onto the floor, probably the one from today. There’s a desk with a few books on it, and a low single bed with just a pillow and a light cotton sheet. Rin walks over and sits on the bed, and Haruka follows only until the desk where he sits on the chair. “Did you get chewed out?” he asks, shuffling some pencils around before wheeling to face Rin.

“It wasn’t the worst thing ever,” Rin responds, and a genuine smile flits across his face at the memory of Mikoshiba’s smirk. Haruka openly asking him questions eases his nerves even more, and he finally succumbs to exhaustion and falls back onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he adds “I’m still on the team.”

He hears Haruka’s chair creak, then is startled when a heavy weight shifts the bed. Haruka is sitting next to him, so close their hips are pressed firmly together. Staying in his sitting position Haruka turns his upper body toward Rin, and Rin is in awe to see a smile on his friend’s face. “I’m glad,” Haruka exclaims, and it’s not even a whisper. A voice full of so much feeling.

Rin is kind of astounded by just how much Haruka has grown while he was away.

Sitting up, Rin tries not to move away from the closeness. Their shoulders are touching, and its been literally years since he’s had this kind of physical closeness. It feels so intimate that it’s uncomfortable, but considering just hours before he’d been literally crying on Haruka’s face he can deal with a little shoulder contact. But he can’t deny that it feels hot where Haruka is pressed against him. Hot enough for him to want to take his hoodie off, but somehow he feels like Haruka’s skin touching his bare shoulder would be even more unbearable.

It grows silent, and Rin becomes more and more uncomfortable. Something in him had stirred when they’d been tumbling around before the race, and then again while he’d been clinging to Haruka afterward. At sixteen he’s not exactly dumb, and he knows the feelings of longing to be around Haruka ever since they were young were probably something bordering the line from admiration to just outright love. He’s suddenly reminded of all the obsessive flailing he did about Haruka back then, hopes Gou hasn’t told Haruka anything.

Eventually the silence is too much to bear. He knows Haruka is content to just stay quiet but he can’t take it. “Hey, how’s your--”

But he’s cut off, and before he knows what’s happened Haruka is pulling away. The soft feeling on Rin lips feels like a whisper, and he’s not even sure it ever happened. Before he can even ask the question Haruka is looking at him sternly.

“Thank you, Rin.”

“For what?” Rin asks, and it feels like the dumbest possible question at that given moment. In reality it should be something like ‘why did you kiss me?’

“For swimming with me today,” Haruka responds, and leans in again. His lips touch Rin’s cautiously, and this time Rin unconsciously pushes back, spurring Haruka on. He reaches one hand across Rin to stabilize himself and for a minute that somehow feels like hours they just share awkward, soft butterfly kisses.

Finally Rin gains his senses and brings a hand up to cup Haruka’s cheek. They stare at each other, neither entirely sure what’s going to happen from here. “Is that a love confession?” Rin asks, another attempted joke for the night that gets buried under the look of Haruka’s flushed cheeks.

“Probably,” Haruka confirms, and pushes Rin backward a bit so they both fall onto the bed. Rin is still pretty confused but also incredibly exhilarated because evidently Haruka felt the same thing when they were fumbling around in the dirt outside the relay stadium. Either that or they’re just both so damn keyed up that this is the logical progression, even though they just finally became friends again all of seven or so hours ago.

Haruka straddles his hips, hands on either side of Rin’s face, and they just stare at eachother again. “I’m sorry you got disqualified because of me,” Rin says, grimacing. He’s trying to be serious, trying to set things right again, but Haruka shifts his weight and it sends more blood rushing to his groin.

“I don’t care about winning or losing. I just wanted to swim with you again.”

Rin curses his own heart for speeding up at that, and feels tears pricking at his eyes again. It’s the second time today he’s heard that phrase--a phrase that he’d thought he would never hear again. A phrase he thought he didn’t _deserve_ to hear again.

“I hurt you,” he says finally, furrowing his brow and swallowing hard. But Haruka only shakes his head, face softening, and grabs Rin’s collar to yank him up for another kiss. Rin’s shirt is probably ruined by Haruka’s sheer force, but Rin actually doesn’t really care for once.

“I thought you always hated me,” he laughs, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. But he’s done crying for now; he wraps his arms around Haruka’s shoulders and just holds him tight against his chest, reeling in just how good it feels for Haruka to be there, right next to him, up against him, _touching_ him. He feels giddy, like the Rin of the past. Haruka wraps one hand into Rin’s hair, the other lazily sliding down his chest and waist to rest at Rin’s hip where he can leisurely rub his thumb over the exposed skin.

This time it’s Rin who leans in for a kiss, gently pressing his lips against Haruka’s first before deepening it. Each touch, each kiss adds to the hazy warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he presses up into Haruka, licks at Haruka’s lips. He can tell this surprises Haruka because he tries to pull back a bit, but Rin just smiles into Haruka’s mouth and curls his tongue against the other boy’s teeth.

He can tell Haruka isn’t going off experience, because he’s clumsy and unsure. Rin isn’t going off _much_ experience either--he’d gone to a couple parties in Australia and fooled around a bit in the petting department--but he knows this is the best he’s ever felt. Haruka just leisurely touching any bit of skin his wandering hands can find exposed (which is surprisingly little, considering it’s late summer) has Rin already embarrassingly half-hard, the warmth in his belly spreading up into his chest and down his legs.

Finally Rin can’t take it anymore and leans back down into the bed. The mattress is harder than he expects and he doesn’t have much room, especially considering Haruka still wants to lean down into him, but he fumbles with his hoodie zipper and finally gets it undone. Haruka is evidently just as impatient, because getting a clue from Rin he rips off his own t-shirt, the yellow one he’d been wearing when Rin had initially beat him at regionals, and then pushes Rin’s unzipped jacket off his shoulders. He grabs at it while Rin peels the arms off, like there’s nothing he wants more than for that shirt to just be on the other side of the room.

“Still moody as ever when you’re bothered with things,” Rin comments with a chuckle, ripping off his tanktop and tossing it aside as well. He’s pretty proud of his body, likes the way it looks with his strong arms and wide chest, and he hopes Haruka feels the same way. Haruka who is smaller, leaner, but just as strong. Just as gorgeous.

Haruka grunts in response, leaning back down so their chests are pressed together. It’s hard and heavy, but not uncomfortable. More closely lined with RIn’s fantasies and expectations than the softness of the girls who came onto him in the past. More along the lines of what he actually _wants_ pressed against him. Haruka’s hands tangle in his hair again, and he brings his own up to rest on Haruka’s hips. His arms are strong--it’s just what happens when you’re part of a sport that requires their constant training--so it doesn’t take much to start rocking Haruka’s pelvis against his own.

He delights in the way Haruka makes small noises into his mouth, ones he can feel vibrating into his chest. He can feel Haruka’s erection pressing through his thin pajama pants, which surprises him because the Haruka he knows always wears a swimsuit. But perhaps after puberty the idea of wearing a swimsuit even to bed became less of a brilliant idea. Rin’s a bit jealous, because his own hard-on is trapped in his own black swimming pants and then in thick tight skinny jeans and it’s becoming more and more painful the more Haruka’s chest slides against his own.

“Take your pants off,” Haruka suddenly commands, voice weirdly exasperated as if he’s frustrated by Rin’s supposed inability to realize the necessity of such an act. Haruka may as well be asking ‘why the hell are your pants still on dumbass?’ because that’s the question his tone insinuates.

“You’ll have to get offa me first,” Rin says, and finally they separate. Haruka crawls off him, sits at the edge of the bed facing away, and suddenly he’s incredibly still. It makes Rin nervous, because he can’t help but wonder if now that they’re forced to take a short breather maybe Haruka is realizing that this is weird and really not what he wants--a weird coincidence brought by the adrenaline from their race and the emotions caused by their rekindling friendship. Rin knows he wants it; he wants everything of Haruka’s that Haruka is willing to give him, actually, because there is nothing in his life that has changed him for the better quite so consistently as Haruka’s mere existence. But considering he spent about 70% of their time together thinking Haruka found him annoying he’s not so sure Haruka actually wants _him_ that way regardless of whether he’s been able to make Haruka hard or not.

So he has his eyes trained on Haruka’s back as he unbuckles his belt, staring hard as Haruka’s shoulders lift with every breath. He reaches down to peel his socks off, then hooks his fingers in the waist of his jeans and pushes both them and his swimsuit down. His erection slaps embarrassingly against his belly, and he chucks his clothes on the floor, wonders is maybe he should take his rings off too or would that be too weird?

He doesn’t even realize he’s looked away when suddenly he’s covered by a shadow. He glances up to find Haruka standing, still facing away from Rin, messing with the drawstring of his pajamas. Rin Brings himself in a sitting position at the edge of the bed and reaches out, hooks a finger under the elastic and pulls Haruka toward him--doesn’t like how much Haruka has moved away. But Haruka puts him back at ease in an instant by glancing back, a strangely cocky look on his face.

Rin grumbles at his own silly insecurities and suddenly pulls the elastic of Haruka’s pants downward, exposing Haruka’s tanline just above where his ass and lower back meet. Haruka moves to push his pajama pants down the rest of the way, steps out of them, and Rin puts his hands on Haruka’s thigh and kisses the small of his back. Now that they’re both naked it suddenly feels strangely hot and muggy and Rin can feel the sweat under his hair, on his palms. Haruka stays facing away from him, body stiff, and Rin first kisses a trail on his lower back to the right, then to the left, then trails his tongue over Haruka’s tailbone.

Haruka lets out a small hum deep in his throat, and then turns so he’s facing Rin. In any other occasion Rin would find it funny, Haruka’s erection right in his face, but Haruka twines their fingers together and stars down at him with five years worth of emotion. Years of abandonment and assumed guilt and insecurities. Rin finds himself getting a bit choked up again, and he detangles their finger to reach up his arms and wrap them firmly around Haruka’s waist. He presses his forehead to Haruka’s belly, breaths in the smell of soap and sweat and muted chlorine that has always defined Haruka’s presence. He can’t help but think how strange it is that a person’s life and mental state can change so entirely with such a small string of events, is suddenly embarrassed by all the love he feels on his shoulders that he’d been so entirely rejecting until earlier in the day. He almost wants to hold Haruka like this for the rest of the night, like a scared child clinging to their parent, but he knows that’s not the direction he wants their relationship to go in.

Rin moves his head away, surprised to find Haruka has threaded his fingers into his hair again. Haruka has gone a bit limp--and so has Rin--but he hardens again as soon as Rin wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, makes a circle with his thumb, pointer and middle fingers and drags them forward to the tip. With one more quick look at Haruka he pushes himself forward a bit and licks quickly from base to head, hands moving to firmly clutch Haruka’s hips and keep them in place. Now this is something he’s never done before, but he’s willing to try if it’ll help him show Haruka what he’s feeling at that very moment.

Haruka’s breath is quicker now, and he brings a hand down to Rin’s jaw to trace all the hard angles there. Rin glances up every once in awhile to make sure Haruka is Feeling It, and the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes are enough to spur him on even if he feels like he has no idea what he’s doing. He takes Haruka’s cock on his mouth, cradles it with his lips and pumps the base with one of his hands. His other hand he keeps pressed against Haruka’s waist or hips, pressing and kneading gently with strong fingers. He thinks he’s going a good job, considering all the twitching in Haruka’s muscles, the way Haruka seems to be teetering.

Not wanting Haruka to feel uncomfortable he stops momentarily, grabs Haruka’s hand and pulls him onto the bed. They lie in a tangled pile of limbs for a moment, hands rubbing at naked skin and hips pressing together in an awkward staccato rhythm. When Rin pushes Haruka onto his back, moves like he’s going to continue his blowjob, Haruka stops him with a firm, strong arm and signals for him to keep lying down.

To Rin’s utter shock and incredibly arousal, Haruka moves to straddle his hips again just like he had when they’d first started kissing. But this time he positions himself just over Rin’s cock and pushes both their erections together. With the arm that was originally holding Rin down, he grabs Rin’s hand and brings it down to wrap fingers around the two of them. Haruka places his own hand over Rin’s, and in a voice much deeper than his usual husky murmur he simply says, “together.”

Haruka presses for him to start moving his hand, and then they fall into a rhythm together. Rin ignores his own hand, doesn’t like that this could possibly end up just being him masturbating to Haruka, and instead focuses on Haruka’s hand stroking his cock, Haruka’s hips moving into it, Haruka’s ass brushing against his balls. He furrows his brows, starting to bounce his own hips against Haruka’s. Today has just been too much--emotionally, mentally, physically. It’s too much stimulation. Too much enjoyment after months and months of horrible frustration and pain.

Haruka leans down to deliver a wet kiss, shoving his tongue clumsily up against Rin’s. His fingers tighten around their erections, pumping faster, and Rin can tell he’s close. Haruka’s hips are moving so frantically, causing delicious friction against Rin’s entire lower abdomen. He brings his fingers up to rub over Haruka’s nipples, shoving his own tongue into Haruka’s mouth now. And with one more pump of Haruka’s fist Rin cums hard all over their joined hands and his own chest, semen thick from months of noisy roommates and almost zero privacy. Haruka keeps it up, tightens his hand even more now that Rin’s fingers have gone limp and loose, and it doesn’t take long for his own cum to mingle with Rin’s, pooling onto Rin’s chest and into his navel.

Rin just stares at it, chest heaving. Haru is still moving his hand, milking every last drop out of them. Finally he releases them both, and Rin stares at Haruka as Haruka stares down at his sticky hand. When he finally looks up, meets Rin’s gaze, there’s a strangely embarrassed look in his eyes and Rin can’t help but laugh.

“Tissues?”

Haruka snorts and gets off him, and suddenly his nakedness isn’t sexy so much as boyish and silly. Rin’s suddenly reminded that he’s a teenage boy who just finally rekindled a friendship with another teenage boy and then they swam together and then jacked each other off. That was the sequence. Rin props himself up by his elbows and watches Haruka go through the drawers on his desk. The semen oozing down his chest feels kind of gross now.

All of this is just a bit bizarre.

“Here.” Haruka finally walks back to the bed and hands Rin one of the little packets of tissues salepeople on the sidewalk are so eager to hand out. Rin always sidesteps them, but it makes sense Haruka would just silently accept a fate in which he accumulates a million of the damn things.

“Thanks,” Rin mumbles, wiping the semi-translucent fluid off his chest.

“You can borrow a pair of pants,” Haruka says, still standing next to the bed close enough for his own knees to brush Rin’s.

“What about school tomorrow?”

“We can skip.”

Rin laughs again, and gets up. Haruka grabs his arm, staring hard at him, and suddenly it occurs to Rin that Haruka honestly _wants_ him to stay over. Haruka wants him around. He leans down slightly and captures Haruka’s lips again, but it’s chaste this time--the kind of kiss that Rin envisions in his mind doing while surrounded by cherry blossoms. A first love kind of kiss. A sweet and tender kind of kiss.

They separate and Haruka sits on the bed, laughs openly. Rin, mildly offended, shoots him A Look. “What’s so funny?” he asks, horrified because he’d thought it was an incredibly romantic moment.

“Everything,” Haruka responds, and he reaches his hands up to grab Rin’s again. “ _Everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol awkward-ass sex scene sorry. Part of me wanted them to go all the way (mostly because the world needs more Rin on bottom), but idk as unrealistic as this scenario already is I feel like two teenage virgins trying anal on their first night of rekindled friendship would be a bit much. I hope it wasn't too boring; thanks for reading!


End file.
